A need exists for an intelligent electronic cryptographic cloud computing system able to selectively encrypt, decrypt, and securely transmit messages, commands, data, and responses between an enterprise server and one or more intelligent electronic devices.
A further need exists for an intelligent electronic cryptographic cloud computing system able to perform mixed-mode transmission, selectively encrypting specified messages or messages from a specified source, while omitting encryption of one or more other messages.
A need exists for an intelligent electronic cryptographic cloud computing system that can be configured to perform different mixed-mode transmissions online, without interrupting the normal functions of the intelligent electronic cryptographic module, the enterprise server, or any of the intelligent electronic devices in communication with the intelligent electronic cryptographic module.
A need also exists for an intelligent electronic cryptographic cloud computing system that is able to reconfigure one or more intelligent electronic devices or be reconfigured online, without interrupting the normal functions of the intelligent electronic cryptographic module, the enterprise server, or any of the other intelligent electronic devices in communication with the module.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.